Voice from the Darkness
by foxs-dana
Summary: A well-known businessman Christopher Pendleton has been murdered. Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully have been called in to investigate but they are about to get more than they bargained for. NEW CHAPTERS JUST ADDED!Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Voice from the Darkness  
  
Author: Dana  
  
E-Mail: dana_scully_mulders_protégé@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Horror/Romance/Supernatural  
  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully relationship,past lives  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Dedication: To Fox, Jess,Monica,Langly,Mare,Kim,Amy,Trust and all other X- Philes, past and present  
  
Summary: Well-known businessman Christopher Pendleton is found murdered under mysterious circumstances and Mulder and Scully are called in to investigate. This investigation is about to open up doors that neither one of them could have possibly foreseen.  
  
Feedback: Please...I love it.  
  
Archive: Please ask and email.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of the X-Files do not belong to me but are the property of Chris Carter, 20th Century Fox and 1013 Productions. Any similarities to the names or places of the fictional aspects of this story are purely coincidental.  
  
  
  
Voice from the Darkness  
  
By Dana  
  
  
  
1 Chapter One  
  
  
  
1.1 Oxley Conference Center  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
10:00 p.m.  
  
Christopher Pendleton stood behind a podium addressing a room full of people. Everyone in the room was wearing a suit and scribbling notes on paper. Adjusting his glasses, he glanced around the room and smiled as he noticed the activity taking place. He had traveled a great distance and seeing that his every word was being taken seriously made it all worth while. After all, he was a well-known expert on how to build strong companies and maintain them. His own company Pendleton Inc. was one of the best in the world, specializing in marketing and providing financial support and stability for growing companies. At the conclusion of his speech, the room resounded with applause and everyone standing up. As he left the podium, he was met with a line of people extending their hands to him in gratitude.  
  
Amongst the crowd there stood a lone figure who did not share in the merriment but who had one thing on his mind…..REVENGE! Revenge that he had sought for so long and desired more than anything. Revenge against the man who had caused him so much anguish. He had been so patient awaiting his chance and now he was finally going to have it. After following this man for so many years, he had him trapped like a cat with a mouse. He gave a sly smile as he watched the man conversing and shaking hands, knowing that they would be the last people that he would ever see.  
  
"Thank you so much for speaking at our seminar, Mr. Pendleton. I am sure that this will help our company very much," said a man in a solid gray suit and whose nametag indicated "J. Brentwood, Company President."  
  
"It was a pleasure speaking to your group, Mr. Brentwood. Our company has high hopes for you," said Pendleton smiling. "I am sorry to have to do this to you but I'm afraid I must leave as I have a flight to catch for my next meeting. I hope that we will have more of a chance to talk in the future."  
  
"Yes, as do I, Mr. Pendleton. Thank you again for coming and fitting this into your hectic schedule," said Brentwood shaking Pendleton's hand.  
  
Pendleton nodded and retrieved his trenchcoat from the room behind the podium. No one seemed to notice as he slipped out the door and into the night. A cold, brisk air greeted him as he opened the door, causing him to take his scarf and wrap it around his neck. Walking briskly he made his way down the stairs which led to a neighboring park. At this time of night there was no one excepting the occasional rabbit scurrying across the grass or a lone couple making conversation on a bench near the water. Continuing his pace, he walked through the park, making his way towards the area where his driver awaited him.  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared out of the shadows, "Good Evening, Mr. Pendleton."  
  
Pendleton jumped as the figure stood in front of him, seeming to appear out of thin air. "Ummm….Good Evening. I am afraid you did startle me," he said regaining his composure.  
  
The figure smiled. "I am sorry for that. It is just that I wished to tell you how much I enjoyed your speech." He began to walk towards Pendleton. "I would have spoken to you at the seminar but there were so many people. I just thought that talking to you personally would be best."  
  
"Well thank you. I appreciate your complement dear Sir but I am afraid you have caught me at a bad time," said Pendleton shifting his briefcase in his hand. "You see I am on my way to a very important meeting. Perhaps we might meet at another time?"  
  
The figure inched ever closer to Pendleton. "Oh, that is quite all right. It is just enough that I got this brief chance to meet you. You see, I have been looking forward to this meeting for a very, very, long time."  
  
Pendleton's eyes grew wide with terror as he saw the figure had glowing red eyes. He tried to utter a scream but all that escaped was a gasp as he felt his neck being squeezed. He tried desperately to fight back against the figure but was quickly over powered. His heart began beating faster and faster as his vision became blurred. He managed to gather one last breath before passing into unconsciousness.  
  
As the figure fell upon Pendleton's lifeless body, his mind raced. Memories of the past began to flood through him. The one who had run his life and forbade him to have the one he loved most. The one who had imprisoned him for so long was now his prey. 


	2. Avondale Park

Chapter 2  
  
Avondale Park  
  
Washington D.C. 10 a.m.  
  
Detective Pendrell, a man in his late 40's approached an area that had been sectioned off by a "Police Line Do Not Cross". The local coroner was already on the scene as well as various police officers. There was a large crowd gathered just outside the restricted area and the local law enforcement had their hands full trying to keep them at bay.  
"So, what does it appear we have, John?" asked Pendrell walking up to the coroner.  
"Oh, hi George," said the coroner looking up from his place on the ground. "Well, it appears we have a homicide on our hands. Only this is one of the more violent and bizarre ones that I have seen.." He uncovered the body. "Take a look for yourself."  
Pendrell looked on in shock as he stared at the body. "My god!" he muttered. "It looks like this man had his throat torn out!"  
"Yep and that's not all. He appears to have been drained of every last drop of blood," the coroner added covering the body again.  
"So, do you have any theories as to what may have done this?" asked Pendrell.  
"Well, at first I thought it might have been some kind of wild animal but then again there would have been blood at the scene." The coroner pointed to the area in which the body had been discovered. "As you can see there is no blood to be found anywhere and no animal tracks leading away from the crime scene."  
"If it wasn't a wild animal, then what the hell was it John?"  
"Frankly George I'm stumped. However, I have taken the liberty of contacting my friend Walter Skinner of the FBI." The coroner stood up next to Pendrell. "He tells me he has two agents who specialize in this kind of thing."  
"Two agents who specialize in bizarre homicides? Now that must be an interesting job!" laughed Pendrell.  
He had barely finished speaking when he noticed two individuals making their way across the park. Flashing their ID's they proceeded and walked under the police tape. As they came closer he could see that one was a man and the other a woman.  
The man walked up to Pendrell and flashed his ID. "Excuse me, I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner Special Agent Dana Scully. We're with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Could you please direct me to the person in charge here?"  
"That would be me," answered Pendrell. "so, would you happen to be the two agents that specialize in "strange" homicides?" he said looking at the coroner and smiling.  
Mulder grinned. "So, is that what you have been told about us? That we deal with "strange" homicides?" He watched as Scully walked away and headed towards the body. "Well, let's just say that we are assigned to the cases that are not classified as "normal". He leaned over to Pendrell. "As a matter of fact, our last case involved a government official who dressed as a transvestite and was discovered to be an alien."  
Pendrell looked at Mulder and a less than pleased look. "So, this is what American tax dollars pay for?"  
Mulder shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Scully who was putting on a pair of laytex gloves. She crouched down next to the body and removed the sheet. As she stared at the face of the body, a flash of a man wearing long robes and a crown appeared in her mind. Her image was interrupted by Mulder's voice.  
"So, what do we have Dr. Scully?"  
She looked at Mulder seemingly in a daze. "Wha...what?"  
"You ok, Scully?" said Mulder crouching beside her.  
"Yeah....yeah sorry I guess I kind of zoned there for a minute." She shook her head. "I'm ok though." She began to read the clip board that the coroner had handed her. "According to the report, this man was drained entirely of blood and his throat was torn out." She began to run her hands up and down the right side of the victim's neck. "It also appears that this man's throat was crushed judging by the vertebrae."  
Mulder put on a pair of latex gloves and examined the left side of the neck. Moving the head over to the side, he saw two tiny puncture marks. "Is there anything on that report about what they believe may have done this?"  
Scully leafed through the report. "As a matter of fact, they are saying that he was attacked by an animal of some kind. Only..." She turned the page. "There does not appear to be any more blood near the body to substantiate it. However, there are two puncture marks located on the left side of the neck."  
"Answer me this Scully, how does a full grown man die in the middle of the night in a Washington D.C. park and what kind of animal drains it's victim of all it's blood and leaves no trace?"  
Scully makes a side glance to Mulder. "I'm assuming you have a theory about what this might be? You don't think this is a chucacabra do you?  
Mulder grinned. "Well considering that we are not in South America and that there have never been any human victims, no. However, there is one theory I have and that is that this man was killed by something that has been around for centuries. Something that drains all its blood from its victims and leaves no trace."  
"Mulder if you are thinking what I think you are...."  
"What? Do you have a better explanation?"  
"You're trying to say that this man was attacked by a vampire right? A mystical creature that just appeared out of the night and just sucked the blood out of this man and then just disappeared into thin air. Mulder are you insane? Do you realize who this man is? This man is one of the most influential business men in the entire world! You are going to go on record in front of the entire world and tell them that this.. this famous man was killed by a vampire?!"  
"Well what other explanation is there? You said it yourself Scully. There is no conclusive evidence to support that this man was attacked by an animal and there is no other way that this man could be drained without there being blood everywhere." He looked to Scully and all she could do was let out a sigh. He continued. "And...and there were no animal tracks leading away from the scene."  
"All right Mulder. I do agree that this man was not killed by an animal." Mulder gave her a grin as if he had achieved a great victory. She stared at him intently and continued. "However I do have a more reasonable theory that could just be possible." Mulder's grin faded as she spoke. "Did you ever think that maybe this was a gang related incident? The two puncture marks could have easily been made by two needles. Maybe he was attacked by a gang who believed themselves to be vampires and they were able to drain him of his blood using needles. That would explain why there was no blood found at the scene. As for his throat being torn out it was just done out of violence."  
Mulder looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I figured you would come up with something like that."  
"Mulder you are jumping to conclusions before we have even studied this case! Personally, I don't plan on making any deductions until I have at least performed an autopsy." Mulder just turned his head away and rolled his eyes at her.  
As Mulder looked towards the crowd standing behind the police line, he was drawn to a particular person who stood out. He wore a long black coat, black boots and had dark sunglasses on. Taking off the sunglasses he stared at Mulder. Mulder could feel an electrical surge pulse through him as the man stared at him. His mind became like a movie with scenes flashing before him. With his eyes closed the images of a farm and a castle on a hill and a young girl with long red hair danced before him. The young girl had a radiant beam around her and as he focused more he could see that she was smiling at him. Upon closer observation he could see that she looked a lot like...  
"Mulder?" said a voice bringing him back to reality. His head was throbbing in pain from the sudden jolt. He opened his eyes and grabbed his head. He looked up to see that was Scully was staring at him. Mulder stared at her.  
Scully stared back at him. "Mulder, is something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Mulder fumbled for words. "I...I don't know. I was just.." Suddenly everything started to get fuzzy around him and he found himself on the ground.  
Scully ran to Mulder's side and stooped down. "Mulder? Oh my god are you all right?" She placed her hand under Mulder's head and began to lift it. Mulder tried to get up but Scully pushed him back down. "No. No Mulder just lay here and rest. It appears that you have had a shock of some kind." She noticed that the detective and the coroner had saw Mulder collapse and had made their way over.  
Detective Pendrell was the first to reach them. "Agent Scully, is he all right? What happened?"  
Scully looked up from where she was crouched. "To be honest, I don't really know. He was standing here and the next he fell. I do think he had some kind of seizure or something. " She looked down at Mulder. "Mulder can you tell me what happened?"  
Mulder struggled to focus as she spoke. "There was this..this man I saw him in the crowd. He was dressed all in black. He looked at me and then the next thing I knew.."  
Scully looked in the crowd searching for the person that Mulder had described but she saw no one that fit his description. "Mulder, there is no one like that in the crowd. You are sure you saw him right?"  
"I know what I saw Scully. It was not just my imagination. I saw him."  
"I believe you Mulder. It's just that he is not there anymore and if he is where you said he was he could not have left that quickly."  
The coroner and Detective Pendrell looked at each other. Scully ignored their stares as she helped Mulder to sit up. "Mulder, I think I should get you home. I have already asked the coroner to have the body sent to Quantico and I will do the autopsy later. I will tell Skinner that you were not feeling well today and we can pick up on this case tomorrow. It is important that you rest Mulder and as your Dr and partner that is an order, understand?"  
Mulder looked up and smiled. "Well after putting it that way, I guess I have no choice. Do I?"  
"No you don't." Scully said returning the smile. She helped Mulder to his feet. Seeing that he was a little unsteady she put her arm around his shoulders to steady him. As they began to walk she turned to Pendrell and the coroner. "We will be in touch with you later. Thank you for your help."  
As Mulder walked with Scully he was preoccupied in his thoughts. Who was that man he had seen and why had all those strange images come to him? 


	3. What Just Happened Scully?

Chapter 3  
  
Mulder's Apartment  
  
12:00 p.m.  
  
Scully drove from Avondale Park and headed toward Mulder's apartment. She looked over and could see that Mulder was still groggy. He just lay back in the seat looking straight ahead. It almost seemed as if he were not there in the car but rather in another place. Picking up her cell she dialed Assistant Director Skinner's office. She sighed as the voice mail kicked in. "Yes this is Agent Scully. I just wanted to tell you that Agent Mulder and I are heading back from Avondale Park. However, Agent Mulder appears to have taken ill and I will be returning to the office to take care of things myself. I will be sure and let you know what is happening later on." She turned off her cell and turned to Mulder. "Here we are Mulder. Now just stay there and I will come around and help you."  
She turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition. Pocketing them she walked over to the passenger side of the car. She opened up the door. "All right Mulder, put your arms around me." Mulder put his arms around Scully and she pulled him out of the car. Leaning on Scully they made their way to the apartment entrance. Unseen by them a figure stood across the street and watched as they walked through the entrance. Taking the elevator to the desired floor, they finally reached apartment number "42". Steadying Mulder against the door Scully took the key and unlocked the door. Grabbing onto Scully they made their way inside the apartment and to the futon in the living room. Scully set Mulder down softly on the cushion and stretched out his legs. She found a pillow and placed it under his head. "Just rest here and I will be right back."  
Scully walked into Mulder's kitchen searching for some coffee cups. Finding one she placed it on the counter and then began the quest for a kettle. Finding the kettle she filled it with water and turning on the burner placed it on the stove. Walking back to the living room she opened her purse until she procured a packet. Taking the packet she walked back into the kitchen and opening it sprinkled its contents into the kettle.  
Walking out of the kitchen she made her way to the bathroom and took a washcloth. Pouring water on it she wrung it out and headed back to Mulder. She dabbed it on his forehead and wrapped it around his head. "This will help keep any fever down that may arise. I already called Skinner and told him that I will be heading back to the office by myself."  
"Scully you don't have to.."  
"Mulder I already told you that I will take care of things. I just want to make sure that you are well. Frankly I am a little concerned for you." She knelt down and looked into his eyes. "On the way over here you acted as if you were not even here. When I came over to help you, you looked at me as if I were someone else and yet..."  
"What is it Scully?"  
"Well, remember when I uncovered the body and you said I zoned out for a minute?"  
"Yes."  
"Well something happened in that time. I saw the victim's face yet it was not he. I saw him yet he was not dressed in the clothes that he was in. He was in a long robe and...and had a crown on his head."  
Mulder stared back at her and his face turned an ashen grey. "Did you say a crown on his head?"  
"Yes I did, why?"  
"Well I had something like that happen to me when this guy stared at me. I saw images in my mind and one was of a castle on a hill and there was a farm and then there was this..."  
Mulder's speech was interrupted by the scream of the kettle in the kitchen. Scully rose up and headed to the kitchen. Taking the kettle off the stove she poured the hot liquid into a coffee cup. Picking it up she took it back to the living room and handed it to Mulder. "Here drink this. It will help you to calm down. I always carry this with me in my satchel just in case." She smiled and continued. "My mother used to give it to me when I was going through a lot of stress. It always worked for me."  
Mulder returned the smile and took a sip of the liquid, which according to his face did not appear to taste very well. "Why is it all the medicine that is supposed to help you has to taste so bad?"  
Scully laughed. "I know but it will help you. Sometimes mothers really do know best." She grabbed Mulder's hand.  
"Yes Mommy," said Mulder sucking on his thumb and looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.  
"So you were telling me that you saw something else in your mind besides the castle and the farm?" She moved closer to Mulder beside the futon. "What else did you see?"  
Mulder looked off into space. "I saw this beautiful young girl with long red hair. She looked at me and smiled. She almost looked like an angel with all this bright light around her. As I focused on her the funny thing was she looked just like..." He turned and looked into Scully's eyes. "Like you Scully."  
Scully turned her eyes away and dropped Mulder's hand. "What?"  
"It's true Scully. That is what I saw."  
She rose up from the futon and began to pace nervously. "Mulder, you are delirious! There is no way that this young lady that you saw could be me."  
"Why not? When you saw Pendleton, you said you had seen him before..."  
"Well, of course I have seen him before. Christopher Pendleton is known throughout the world. His face has been on every T.V. screen and magazine cover! So how could I not?"  
"But how do you explain HOW you saw him? You didn't see him as Christopher Pendleton the business man but rather as some kind of royal figure."  
"Mulder, just because I can't explain what I saw doesn't mean anything. The human mind is a powerful thing. It could have been anything. Stored information from a book I read or a movie that I watched.." Mulder just answered her with a sigh. "In your case, you said that when you came to you saw my face right? Well then naturally you associated my face with this young girl you saw." Scully said brushing aside some hair from her face.  
"Scully, why can't you just accept that this could be something more? That somehow this young girl and your vision could be connected."  
"Connected?" said Scully clearly annoyed. "Connected how?"  
Mulder could see that Scully was clearly not comfortable with the subject but he felt that he needed to press it. "What do you know about past lives, Scully?"  
She stopped pacing as if the statement had hit a nerve. "Scully are you ok?" asked Mulder. Scully just looked straight ahead. "Yes, of course, I'm fine." She turned back to Mulder. "You know what I think Mulder? I think I should leave you to get some rest. I need to get back to the office anyway." She pulled the covers up around Mulder and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back to check on you later." Picking up her satchel she headed towards the door.  
"Hey Scully."  
"Yes Mulder."  
He started to think something but changed his mind. "Nothing. Thanks. See you later."  
Scully turned and smiled. "Anytime, Mulder."  
As Mulder watched her leave he was absorbed in his thoughts. Something about the question about past lives had bothered her. He had wanted to press the issue but had decided against it for the time being. "I wonder what it could be?" he thought. Shrugging his shoulders, he snuggled into the futon and feeling the tea doing its job fell asleep. 


	4. Stephan's Cursed Existence

Chapter 4  
  
Pierland Apartment Complex Washington D.C. 1 p.m.  
  
Alex Krycek stood looking outside of his third floor apartment. He watched as the children on the playground ran after each other and played on the equipment. As he observed their activities, they seemed to move in slow motion. Almost as if their play would be forever frozen in time. How he longed to be a child again! To not have any fears, to be so innocent of the brutalities of the world. To know nothing of pain or suffering only....PLAY.  
His thoughts were interrupted as his television blared a breaking news story. "This is Anita Becker reporting for Channel 6 News. I am here at Avondale Park where an apparent homicide has taken place. The victim appears to be Christopher Pendleton, the world renowned businessman." Krycek averted his attention from the window and walked back to the living room to watch the TV He listened and watched as the reporter described the details of the homicide. "At this time, there is no motive and no suspects in custody" the reporter continued. "However, Detective Pendrell who is in charge of the this case, tells me that the FBI has also sent two agents to assist in the investigation, Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully." The screen switched to some footage shot earlier of the authorities at the scene. He watched as the camera panned to an area of the park where two individuals were stooped over a body. The camera centered in on the woman who was intently studying the body. The woman lifted her head and stared into the camera for a brief moment.  
Krycek stood hypnotized as he looked at the woman's face. She reached up to brush some auburn hair away from her face revealing her bluish-green eyes. Her eyes were like an ocean that had swallowed him whole. He had seen those eyes many times before and longed to lose himself in them as he had so long ago. Those full lips he had pressed to his and sensuously devoured. How he longed to caress her delicate skin and feel her warm embrace.....  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. Reluctantly, leaving the television screen, he approached the door. "Who is it?" he said through the door.  
"A friend" came the reply.  
In his line of work Krycek knew better than to trust the word of anyone. He walked over to his coat lying on a chair and reached into the inside pocket. Fumbling he found his 7mm and pulled it from its hiding place. Checking the clip, he walked back to the door. With one hand on his gun and the other on the doorknob, he opened the door. The man on the opposite side of the door was greeted by a 7mm pointed at his head.  
"Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" he said giving a sly grin.  
Krycek's face sank as he looked at the dark-haired man standing before him. He cocked the trigger. "I should just kill you right where you stand you son-of-a-bitch!"  
The man looked at Krycek showing no fear. "Come, come now. We both know that would not do anything."  
A defeated look crossed Krycek's face and he lowered his gun.  
"Well, now that we have that settled, would you be so kind to let me in?"  
"Give me one reason why I should?"  
"I will.....Christopher Pendleton."  
Krycek's eyes got wide and he stepped to the side. Grinning the man walked through the entrance and past Krycek. Krycek closed the door and walked over to the man who was standing in the living room. "Nice place you have here" the man said looking around. "I must admit it is much nicer than the last place of yours I was at. Where was that anyway?"  
Krycek avoided answering the man's question. "All right. I don't have time for your snide comments. You wanted to speak to me about something, now what the hell is it?"  
"Stephan, I see you still have the same temper you always have. Unfortunately it has caused you many problems in the past as you well know."  
Krycek had stiffened at the mention of the name "Stephan". "Never call me that!" he said turning on the man. "My name is Alex Krycek. I have left that other name far behind me. It no longer holds any more meaning for me. Except for...regret." Krycek lowered his head. "So why have you come back to torture me after all these years, Issac?"  
The man's eyes showed a glimmer. "Ah! I see that you remember my name?"  
Krycek looked up at him with a subdued look. "How could I ever forget? I was hoping that you had finally decided to stay out of my life but I can see that I was wrong. You have always held denomination over me what more could you want?"  
Issac took a seat in a chair in front of the television. "I see that you are watching the news about the mysterious homicide of Christopher Pendleton. Terrible tragedy wasn't it? Funny thing is the local authorities have no clues as to who killed him or why?" He stared at Krycek. "Do you?"  
Krycek just stood in silence trying to avoid Issac's gaze. Issac could see that this conversation was upsetting Krycek and an evil grin came upon his face. "When I heard of the death of Christopher Pendleton and the details of his death, I knew who was responsible. I knew it was only a matter of time before you found him."  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Krycek said still looking straight ahead.  
"You can deny it all you want Stephan but I know it was you. I know who Christopher Pendleton reminded you of. You have been waiting all these years for his soul to come back so that you could take your revenge." Issac stood up and walked up to Krycek and spoke in his ear. "Just as I know that SHE has come back to you as well."  
Krycek closed his eyes and began shaking. His obvious uncomfortableness just gave Issac more firepower. "I saw her on the news. She looks just like her doesn't she? Same beautiful eyes and delicate skin. Only difference is her hair is much shorter." He left Krycek and walked over to a far corner. "I see you still possess these items from so long ago. How they must haunt you every night." He kept his gaze on the painting before him. "And to know that she is so close to HIM as well." Issac could feel Krycek's pain and he fed on it like a drug addict. "Don't think I don't know about what is happening here. I know how you feel about him and I know how you long for her. I have watched you Stephan. Watched as you struggled through your life from century to century. Waiting for your true love to return to you and seek revenge on the one who took her from you. It has eaten away at you like a cancerous sore. You have kept it inside you for so long and now it has consumed you. Your attack on Pendleton has shown how it has and now you must face your past."  
Krycek took a deep breath trying to ignore Issac's words but he could not. This man had always held power over him. He had made him what he was and condemned him to this pit of hell. Everything he had ever loved or cared for had been taken from him because of this man. Because of this man he had to live in darkness and seclusion. "What do you mean face my past?"  
"Don't you know you can never run from your past, Stephan? It is always with you. " Issac walked over to the fireplace and stood next to it. "However, the past can be changed."  
"Oh and how is that?"  
Issac continued speaking as he stared at the licking flames. "How would you like to go back Stephan and possess her? Be able to take revenge on the lover who took her from you those centuries ago. To no longer have to live alone."  
"I already live in misery and can not change what I am. Why would I want to make her a part of it?" Krycek muttered.  
"That is true. You can not change what you are but you can not fool me Stephan. I know how much you desire her. She consumes your every thought. You long to go to her but you are afraid. You know that she will reject you. You feel helpless against your own desire." He looked back towards Krycek who was staring up at the painting in the corner. "What if I told you that I could help you?"  
"In what possible way could you help me?"  
"I can help you to win her back. If you truly desire her then you must take her back with you to where this all began. You must take her back before midnight in 4 days time. That's right before midnight on New Year's Eve. You must take her back and make her one of us. In order to do this you must kill your adversary before he even knows what is happening. If you kill him in the past or prevent him from finding out what you are then you will be able to finish what you meant to all those centuries ago."  
Krycek continued staring at the painting and became more absorbed in it as he listened to Issac. He began to wander back to a green countryside where he saw a young long red haired girl tending to her chores. As he rode by on his horse she had smiled at him and captured his heart forever. As he looked at her he suddenly saw the face of another. The one who had also won her heart and one that he despised more than anything. His hatred consumed him as he stared at the young man. His mind returned back to the present as he realized that he had picked up a ceramic item and began to squeeze it. As the ceramic cracked and crumbled in his fist he imagined that he was squeezing the neck of the young man. Issac looked over at him and began to laugh maniacally. He could see that Krycek's hatred was possessing him just as it had all those centuries ago. "Why did you not tell me this sooner?" asked Krycek staring at the ceramic powder in his hand.  
"Because I knew I had to wait until you were so consumed by your hatred and your desire for her that you would think of nothing else. I know your main problem is getting around her partner and I can take care of that for you. I will make sure that he is away from her and then you may have your chance with her. Remember Stephan, you have advantages to being what you are. Do not let her escape you this time. Charm her and woo her, then she will be yours forever. If you fail to take her back with you in the time frame I have mentioned than you will lose her forever and be cursed with this lonely existence."  
Krycek looked up from his powdered hand. "I will not fail. Get Mulder out of the picture and I will take care of the rest."  
An evil smiled came across Issac's face. "Very well, I will be in touch with you, "Alex". He walked from the fireplace and to the front door. His long flowing black coat trailing behind him. "Farewell "Alex" and remember you can change the past." Krycek watched as Issac closed the door behind him. He walked back over to the painting and gazed longingly at it. "I will have you again at last and this time no one will be able to stop me." His eyes began to glow a deep red and an evil smile crept across his face. 


	5. Sticking Up For a Partner

Chapter 5  
  
FBI Headquarters Washington D.C. 1:20 p.m.  
  
As Scully had driven away from Mulder's apartment, her thoughts had been clouded. She was trying to understand what had happened to her and Mulder. They had both had a vision they could not explain and yet it was almost as if they were connected somehow. When Mulder had brought up the subject of past lives, Scully had felt a shiver creep up and down her spine. Rather than discuss the subject, she had just decided to leave. She did not want to tell Mulder about the many nights she had been plagued with nightmares and the many times she had seen strange faces that seemed familiar to her. The times when she would see someone or something and have feelings come from her unconscious mind that she could not explain. Her being the skeptic that she was, she just thought it was all in her imagination. It was not the first time she had doubted herself and it most certainly would not be the last. In either case, her scientific mind seemed to always find the explanation. This was one time however that she was truly disturbed about what she felt and saw.  
Pulling into the parking lot of the J. Edgar Hoover Building she inserted her card into the employee parking lot turnstile. Punching in her password she waited until the turnstile arm lifted allowing her access. Driving into the lot she searched until she found a parking spot. Turning off the car, she looked in her visor mirror making last minute checks and touch-ups to her hair. As she stared at herself she felt as if she were someone else for a brief second. She could not explain from where or how this thought came to her. Just as quickly as the feeling had come it was gone. Satisfied with her appearance, she put down the visor. Flinging her satchel over her shoulder, she stepped out of the car and locked it.  
After pulling the door handle to make sure it was locked, she made her way to the parking garage elevator. Taking the elevator to the main floor, she made her way to the security desk. "Afternoon Reggie," she said to the guard standing behind standing behind the desk. He looked up from his clipboard and saw Scully's ID hanging from the lapel on her brown suit jacket. "Oh, good afternoon Agent Scully. I see you have returned to the office again." He looked behind her. "Only, I don't see Agent Mulder with you?"  
"You have a good eye, Reggie. No wonder they made you a security guard!" Scully said smiling.  
"Oh, very funny!" Reggie said trying not to smile.  
Scully walked past the security desk and made her way towards the metal detector. Placing her firearm and all metal objects on the table, she walked through the metal detector archway. She had actually gotten used to going through this routine every time she came to work. Indicating that she was "metal free" she picked up her belongings.  
As she made her way towards the main building elevator, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Reggie making his way towards her. "Oh Agent Scully. I nearly forgot. Assistant Director Skinner left a message for you to meet him in his office."  
"Thank you, Reggie." Scully said pushing the elevator button to go up. She had originally intended to take the elevator down to the basement but it looked like there were other plans in store for her. As she pressed the desired floor, she began to wonder what was so important that Skinner wanted to see her about? Her reply to the question was interrupted as the elevator reached the floor to Skinner's office. The elevator door opened revealing many federal employees bustling about in their daily routines. For some reason today, the walk to Skinner's office seemed to take longer than usual. As she walked she looked over and saw the one office that she dreaded walking by every day. The person who occupied it always gave her strange feelings and always seemed to want to be in her business. She glanced over at the nameplate on the door, "Special Agent John Doggett" and took a swallow before continuing on. She had just got past the door when she heard an all too familiar voice. "Good Afternoon Agent Scully."  
Scully stopped dead in her tracks as if someone had just pulled on a string that was attached to her. "Afternoon Agent Doggett" she said still standing straight ahead. Ever since that day she had first met Doggett in the waiting room she had felt ill feelings towards him. Her compulsion to throw the water in his face had been almost like a reflex more than a controlled thought. He had been assigned to work with her on the X-Files after Mulder's mysterious disappearance and he had tried her patience more than once. While working with him she had finally understood how Mulder felt when he was criticized for his theories and beliefs. When Mulder had returned and been re-assigned to the X-Files, Doggett had been reassigned to the Violent Crimes Section. Even though he was not her partner anymore, Doggett seemed to always want to add his input when it was not needed. Doggett made it very evident that he did not like Mulder or his beliefs and seemed to always try and discredit him in front of Scully every chance he got. Doggett came up behind her. "I see that you and Agent Mulder were assigned to the Pendelton murder case?"  
Scully turned back around to face him. "Yes, as a matter of fact we were. Can I ask how you found out about this information so quickly since it just happened this morning?"  
"Oh I guess you did not hear that you and Mulder made the afternoon news?" Dogget said crossing his arms.  
Scully stared back at Doggett dumbfounded. "What? Neither one of us talked to the media!"  
"Well, maybe not but they televised you at the park as well as announced that you and Mulder were helping to assist in the investigation."  
  
"Well that is not my fault then now is it? Whatever information the media obtained was not from me or Mulder!" Scully started to walk away not wanting to deal with Doggett and his attitude at that particular moment.  
"You know that was supposed to be my case!" Doggett called after her. "However Assistant Director Skinner insisted that you and Mulder be assigned instead. So has Mulder come up with any of his "wacky" theories?"  
Scully stopped walking. Turning back around she made her way back toward Doggett. "Is that what you automatically think Doggett? That Mulder has come up with some bizarre explanation and I am just standing by and watching him? You know believe it or not Mulder does come up with some theories that are actually accurate and his expertise is known!" She walked up to Dogget and gave him the most evil eye she could muster. "You know what really bothers you Doggett? It is the fact that Mulder was chosen over you isn't it? That he was chosen over your expertise! It just eats you alive!"  
Doggett stared back right at her. "I don't know what you are talking about! I don't understand how you can work with him! How many times has he not followed protocol? How many times has he almost cost you your career! How long will it take until he is responsible for your death?! You and I both know that he is an insult to this institution and you should work with those who..."  
Doggett's statement was interrupted by a slap across the face. He looked to see Scully standing in front of him retracting her hand. As he looked at her face he could see the fire in her eyes. "Don't you EVER say anything like that! Do you hear me? You have no right to talk about something that you know nothing about! Agent Mulder is my partner and I trust my life with him! He is more of an FBI Agent then you will EVER be!" Scully looked around to see that everyone in the entire room was staring at her. Normally this would have intimidated her but this was one time it did not. "Now, if you will excuse me Agent Doggett. I have a meeting with Assistant Director Skinner and I do not wish to keep him waiting." She walked towards Assistant Director Skinner's office leaving Doggett standing rubbing the side of his face where she had slapped him. Doggett was aware that everyone was looking at him and he returned their glances with a stern look. His cold stare immediately caused everyone to scatter and return to their previous duties.  
Scully walked up to Skinner's secretary who had just returned to her desk. "Special Agent Dana Scully. I believe that Assistant Director Skinner is expecting me."  
The secretary had witnessed the incident between Scully and Doggett but made no indication. "Yes, he is Agent Scully. Please go right in."  
"Thank you." Scully walked past the secretary and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Came a voice from the inside. Readjusting her ID on her lapel, Scully opened the door. She saw Assistant Director Skinner standing by a window looking out. "Afternoon Sir. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting but I was detained."  
"So I heard" replied Skinner.  
"Sir?"  
"Agent Scully, please have a seat" he said motioning to a chair. Feeling the tension in the room, she walked over and sat down. Skinner turned away from the window and walked back toward his desk. "Agent Scully, I don't appreciate receiving news that one of my agents was arguing loudly with another agent. Much less slapping him in public."  
Scully shifted uneasily in her chair. "Sir, I can explain..."  
"There can be no reasonable explanation for this Agent Scully," he said cutting her off before she could continue. He took a seat opposite her. "Look, I know that you don't like Doggett. There's been no hiding that since day one. That was the reason that I had you two separated when Mulder came back." He leaned across the desk. "I'm not particularly fond of him either and I know that he tries to harass you. However, that does not give you the right to strike him."  
Scully looked down at the floor. "Sir, you have no idea what it is like dealing with him. Having to listen to him put down Mulder and the X- Files all the time..."  
"I understand more than you think I do."  
Scully looked up. "You do?"  
He looked into Scully's eyes. "Yes I do. The only thing is I don't want you to risk everything you have worked for and throw it all away on some jerk like him. He has connections Scully and he is not afraid to use them. Nothing would please him more than to bring Mulder and the X-Files down. Don't give him any more ammunition than what he already has." He grabbed Scully's hand. "I think of you and Mulder as almost my children. I don't want to see my son and daughter harmed in any way."  
Scully looked deep into his eyes and began to choke up overcome with emotion. "I....I had no idea you felt that way, Sir."  
"I have for a long time. After everything we have been through, I guess it was just a matter of time before I admitted it. When Mulder disappeared I felt as if I had lost my own son. That is why I was so intent on finding him." He paused before continuing. "Now that I have you and Mulder back, I don't intend on losing you."  
"Don't worry Sir. You won't," she said with a reassuring smile. After a brief pause she spoke. "So, what is it you originally wanted to see me about Sir?"  
Skinner cleared his throat and let go of her hand. "I saw that you and Agent Mulder were on the afternoon news. I know that you did not tell the media anything. I'm not blaming you for that. I just want you to keep all the details of this case to yourself for the time being. I don't know if you understand just how important this case really is Scully. We are talking about the mysterious death of a well-known businessman. A man who has influenced the future of companies throughout the world. If any rumors get started about this case it could prove fatal."  
"Yes, I do understand Sir. I will make certain that nothing leaks out about this case." Scully said rising up from her chair.  
"Thank you." Skinner rose up from his chair and walked Scully over to the door. "How is Mulder doing by the way?"  
"Mulder? Oh he is fine. He just had some kind of shock I guess. I gave him some medicine and he should be fine by tomorrow."  
"Good. I would not want anything to happen to my two best agents." He said with a slight smile. "Just think of me as your Guardian Angel"  
"Thank you Sir. I will be sure and inform Agent Mulder that you were inquiring on his condition and also that we keep information on this case a secret."  
"Good. Have a good day Agent Scully."  
"You too, Sir."  
Scully walked out of Skinner's office and made her way back towards the elevator. As she walked she could feel people's glances on her. She knew that it had to be because of the incident that had happened with Doggett. She ignored their stares as she walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. As she waited for the elevator, she began thinking about what had just taken place between her and Skinner. After the conversation they had she no longer saw him just as her superior but rather as her father figure. The elevator finally reached the floor and she stepped in pressing the button to go to the basement. The elevator reaching the basement, she stepped out and headed to the X-Files office. Unlocking the door, she opened the door and turned on the light. It was always dark in the office and sometimes even the lights did not help. She made her way over to the file cabinet and grabbed some folders labeled "blood lettings" and "vampirism". Scully sighed as she looked at the folder labeled "vampirism". She could not believe that Mulder would even subscribe to such a ridiculous theory but she took the folder for his sake. Grabbing the folders she turned back around and saw a vase full of roses sitting on Mulder's desk.  
"Now where did those come from?" she wondered. She could swear they had not been there when she had first entered the office and yet here they were. As she looked closer she could see that there were a dozen red roses and there was a note attached to them. Wanting to satisfy her own curiosity, she picked up the note and read it.  
These dozen roses I send compare nothing to you.  
Your beauty has haunted me across the centuries.  
Calling me like long lost soul searching for its eternal mate.  
Hoping that one day fate would bring us together... All I ask is that you meet me so that I might see you again. If you long to see me as I do you then meet me at the "La touterelle" restaurant tonight at 8:00  
  
-Your secret admirer from afar  
  
Scully stood awestruck as she held the note in her hand. As she had read the words it was almost as if they were actually speaking to her very soul. As if a voice were speaking to her from somewhere across time.... 


	6. Mendrick

**Chapter 6**

Rolling hills of green grass and wide-open blue skies are all around him. Standing in a field of flowers, he pauses to take in the fresh air. Ahead of him lies a grove of trees, which lead to a forest. As he gets closer he sees that the forest almost looks enchanted. Two trees with their branches intertwined guard the entrance and produce a sparkling and glistening display. Walking towards the opening he almost expects a mystical unicorn to step out of the clearing. Instead a young girl appears between the two trees. She wears a crown of flowers on her head and her long red hair appears to sparkle in the light. With her hand she beckons him to come closer. Almost as if in a trance, he walks into the clearing. Looking to the right, he sees the young girl holding out her hand to him. Walking towards her, he takes her hand. Smiling, she leads him to a tree next to a clearing. Looking deep into his eyes, she reaches her arms up around his neck. Pulling him closer, her lips gently brush his. He can feel her breath close to his face and is intoxicated by her scent. Pressing her lips to his she begins to slowly kiss him, each kiss increasing in intensity. He reaches his hand up to caress her hair. Pressing his mouth harder on hers he begins to kiss her faster and faster. She begins to moan as his lips wander from her mouth to her neck. He feels her tremble as he kisses her passionately up and down her neck. His hand wanders down to the lace on her bodice and he fumbles to untie it. His other hand reaches under her long skirt and begins to stroke her thigh. Her heart rate increases and her breathing becomes more intense as he pushes his hand further and further up her leg. As she takes in a quick gasp he looks at her and notices that she no longer has long red hair but short red hair in a bob style.

Mulder's Apartment 

**5:00 p.m.**

Mulder awoke with a start. He sat up holding his head and trying to catch his breath. The dream he had just experienced had seemed so real. He could almost feel her lips on his and feel her breath on his skin. One minute she had been this young girl with long red hair and the next she had been... "Scully?" he whispered. He looked around the room and saw that he was alone. He then remembered that she had left to go back to the X-Files office. He was just as glad that she was not here as he would have had a hard time explaining to her about what had just happened. A smile came across his face as he went back to the dream. It was one of the most realistic ones he had ever had and he had not wanted to wake from it. "All right, Mulder. Just forget about it," He said to himself as he rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was after 5 p.m. Stretching, he slowly raised himself from the futon. He definitely felt refreshed after resting and taking Scully's medicine that she had given him. He smiled as he thought of Scully and how she always seemed to look out for him. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Finding the remnants of a sandwich he pulled it out and placed it on a plate. Taking a bottle of pop from the fridge he picked up the plate and walked back to the living room. He picked up the remote and turned on the television before settling back on the futon. He was taking a bite of his sandwich when he nearly choked as he saw the news story on the Pendleton murder come across the screen. Seeing him and Scully on the camera and their names mentioned was the last thing he needed to see. "Wait a minute. I don't remember Scully or me telling the media anything about us being on this case?" he thought to himself. "Oh boy! If Scully did go back to the office then Skinner is going to want to talk to her about this no doubt!" He said as he let out a sigh. He knew what it was like when Skinner got on them about things and it was anything but pleasant. Mulder felt though that he did it to protect them rather than to hurt them. He recalled how many times Skinner had put himself on the line to protect him and Scully. How he had even testified how he had seen Mulder abducted even though he knew how ridiculous it sounded. It still bothered him that he had acquired amnesia after he had returned and knew nothing about what had happened to him. As usual, Scully had taken care of him and nursed him back to health. There was nothing he liked more than opening his eyes and seeing her beautiful face and warm smile. After working with her for 8 years, he could not think of a time in his life now without her.

His eating and thinking was interrupted by a knock at his door. "It must be Scully stopping by to check on me," he thought smiling. Even though he had given her a key, she always chose to politely knock first. He put his sandwich down and went to answer the door. As he opened the door he did not see Scully standing before him but rather a tall lanky man dressed in black.

"Can I help you?" said Mulder a little annoyed that it was not Scully.

"Fox Mulder? My name is Mendrick Manlow and I must speak to you on a matter of vital importance."

"Excuse me, Mr. Manlow but would you mind telling me what could be that important?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to you regarding the Pendleton murder."

Now Mulder knew where this was going. "I'm sorry but I can not disclose any information about this case. I also wish to add that I don't appreciate being hounded at my apartment for a lousy news story!" He began to close the door but Mendrick's hand stopped it.

"I assure you Mr. Mulder that I am not a reporter. However, I do have some information about this case which you might find interesting."

Mulder stared at the man intently. "Don't I know you?" Mulder's mind flashed back to the man he had seen at Avondale Park. "You're..you're the man I saw at the crime scene!"

Mendrick nodded. "Yes, I am he that you speak of. I am sure you have many questions running through your head right now and I would be most happy to answer them. Only, may we do so away from prying eyes?"

Mulder looked at the man a moment before answering. "Yes, of course. If you would just wait here for a minute. You see I did not plan on company and I would like to pick up a few things."

Mendrick nodded. "Of course, I understand."

"Good. I will just be a minute." Mulder said closing the door. He walked into the living room and picked up his 9mm. Checking the clip, he placed it in its holster and put it around his shoulder. Picking up a light pull over fleece he concealed the holster. If there was one thing he had learned in his years working on the X-Files it was to "trust no one". He couldn't count how many times a conversation had started out this way and he had ended up with a gun pressed to his head. Adjusting his clothes, he walked back to the door and opened it.

"Please, come in." Mulder waited while Mendrick stepped through the door. Brushing past Mulder he walked into the living room. Mulder closed the door and stepped back to the living room. "Please excuse that I don't have that much furniture but I do not have company over here that much."

"That is quite all right. I prefer to stand anyway."

"Suit yourself," said Mulder taking a seat on the futon. "So, what vital information do you have for about the Pendleton murder?"

"I have come here to tell you that none of your scientific investigation will uncover the cause of this man's death."

"Scientific? What do you mean?"

"The individual responsible for this can not be explained by science. He is not even a part of the mortal world."

Mulder gave him a look. "Uh-huh. I see..."

"I know what your line of work consists of Agent Mulder. I know that you deal with the paranormal and I know that you have an open mind."

"I don't know where you obtained this information about my job, Mr. Manlow but yes I do have an open mind. However, do you know how many people try to contact me on a daily basis? Telling me stories just to get attention and making me a laughing stock? Unless you have substantial evidence to back up your story, I am afraid that you are wasting my time."

Mendrick turned to Mulder. "Christopher Pendleton was found completely drained of blood. His throat was torn out and on the left side of his neck were two tiny puncture marks. Am I right?"

To Mulder's knowledge and from what he had seen on the news, none of the details concerning the puncture marks and where they were located had been released. He looked at Mendrick. "All right Mr. Manlow. You have somehow procured this information but that still doesn't mean anything." Mulder rose up from the futon and began to walk towards the door.

"I know the images you saw Mr. Mulder or should I say.... Anthony" said Mendrick talking towards Mulder. Mulder stopped and turned back around. "The farm, the young girl with the long red hair and even the supposed "dream" you had."

Mulder walked back towards Mendrick. "How do you know about that?"

"I know many things Mr. Mulder. I know about you and I know about whom is responsible for this murder. I also know that your partner and friend is in grave danger as well."

Mulder's stomach hit the floor. "Scully? How is her life threatened by this?"

"Well Mr. Mulder if you would be so kind as to have a seat I will explain all that I know to you. I must warn you though the information you are about to hear may cause you to doubt many things but if you want to save her and you as well you must heed what I say."

Mulder sat down on the futon never taking his eyes off Mendrick. There was no way anyone else could know that he had seen and if Scully was in danger somehow then he had to know. "You called me Anthony," said Mulder leaning forward on the futon. "Why?"

"To answer that I will have to take you back to the past. A time many centuries before this one. Many lifetimes before the one you are in now." He pulled out a single solid gold ring. "This ring holds many answers to the past. Some answers that you have been asking yourself about your life and why things are the way they are." He turned to Mulder who was almost hypnotized by the ring. "So, shall we begin?"


	7. Trying to Convince Mulder

**Chapter 7**

**Mulder's Apartment**

**5:20 p.m.**

Mendrick walked over to the window and observed the sun setting. The sky was beginning to grow darker and the streetlights around the block were beginning to come to life. "Ah, the night. How I love it so" he muttered. "It is like an old friend coming to embrace me." As Mulder stared at him, it seemed as if Mendrick were in another place far away. "Are you familiar with the time period of the Renaissance, Mr. Mulder?"

"If memory serves. You see it's been a long time since I have been quizzed on world history" Mulder quipped.

Mendrick continued to stare straight ahead unmoved by Mulder's sarcasm. "It was a time of change. A time when royalty still ruled. A time when class and nationality determined one's future. It was also a time when evil was rampant and corrupted the innocent. When the smile of a beautiful young girl would originate a chain of events that would shape the present as well as the future."

"A beautiful young girl? Now this is getting interesting!" Mulder scoffed.

Mendrick turned back to Mulder. "You think this is a joke, Mr. Mulder?"

"Well, come on! So far you have sounded like a documentary on PBS! _"It was a time."_ Mulder mimicked.

Mendrick looked at Mulder with fire in his eyes. "I have risked my life to come to you!"

"Oh, how many times have I heard that one?" Mulder mocked.

Mendrick reached for Mulder and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "How dare you mock me! Who do you think you are?" He loosened his grip on Mulder as he felt an object being pushed against his chest and heard a clicking sound. He looked down to see a 9mm with Mulder's hand on the trigger. Mulder had used split second timing to reach under his wool fleece and retrieve his gun.

"No" Mulder said with an angry tone in his voice. "I want to know who YOU are! I want to know who you work for and why you know so much about this case!"

Mendrick looked back up at Mulder. Mulder stared at him never flinching. "Mr. Mulder, I assure you your weapon will have no effect on me." Mendrick replied meeting Mulder's stare. "Although it would sting quite a bit and leave an embarrassing hole in me."

"What the hell are you talking about? This is a 9mm handgun I am pointing at your stomach you idiot! One pull of this trigger and you'll have more than a hole in you! You'll be playing a harp!"

"I am immortal Mr. Mulder. You can't kill me."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you will. I am here as an ally Mr. Mulder not as an enemy. I need your help but I can see that I will have to convince you some other way." He quickly reached over and placed his hand on the trigger, causing Mulder to pull it.

"NO!" Mulder yelled as the sound of gunfire resonated followed by the smell of powder. He looked to see Mendrick's shirt become a darker color as the blood streamed from his stomach. "S—See you s-soon, Anthony." Mendrick said weakly before falling to the floor. Mulder dropped his gun and quickly ran to fetch some towels to try and stop the bleeding. As he tried to soak up the blood and control the bleeding , he knew that what he was doing was a lost cause. Mendrick had a stomach wound and rarely was it not fatal. He kept wondering why Mendrick had pulled the trigger in the first place? This now placed Mulder in an awkward position. He had a wounded, possibly dead stranger in his apartment and his fingerprints on the weapon. He knew he could not call an ambulance as it would draw attention to his apartment and the police would get involved. Considering the circumstances, he knew that no one would believe his story as to what really happened. The last thing he needed was to be suspected of murder. He knew he had to do something and that he could not just let this mad die. If there was a chance of saving him he had to try no matter how slim the odds might be. He suddenly thought of one person that could help him and that he could trust.

"Scully" he thought as he rose up from Mendrick and went to find his cell. Picking up his cell, he quickly dialed her number. After waiting what seemed like an eternity, he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Scully."

"Scully it's me. Listen, I hate to bother you but I need to come over to my apartment right away and bring any medical supplies you might have."

"Medical supplies? Mulder what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Look I'll explain more when you get here. Just get over here as soon as you can ok?"

"Ok. I'm leaving now. I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Thanks, Scully. I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah."

Mulder smiled as he turned off his cell. Scully had bailed him out more times than he could count. He owed his life to her and she was the one and only person he truly trusted. He glanced over to Mendrick and saw that his eyes were closed. Mulder knew it was only a matter of time now. He just hoped that when Scully arrived it would not be too late.


	8. Trying to Save Mendrick

**Chapter 8**

FBI Headquarters 

**5:45 p.m.**

Scully had been staring at the note seemingly in a trance when the ringing of her cell had nearly given her a heart attack. After talking to Mulder, she had wasted no time in gathering up the files and placing them in her satchel. She took one last look at the note and then placed it in her jacket pocket. She knew the tone of Mulder's voice on the phone and it was an urgent one. Throwing her satchel over her shoulder, she took one last look at the roses on the desk and closed the door.

Taking the elevator to the main floor, she walked past the security desk. "Leaving for the night, Agent Scully?"

"Yep" Scully started to walk away but then turned back. "Say Reggie, you didn't happen to see the person who delivered those roses that were sent to the X-Files office, did you?"

The security guard returned her a puzzled look. "Roses? What roses, Agent Scully? There were no roses delivered here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. All deliveries have to pass through here and I have been the only one on duty here." He looked at Scully who had turned pale. "Agent Scully, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Scully said smiling. "Good night, Reggie."

Scully quickly rushed to the elevator and took it to the parking garage. She had decided not to pursue the subject of the mysterious roses with Reggie. He probably would have thought she was crazy anyway. Walking to the car, she unlocked the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Without hesitation, she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Her mind was so pre-occupied with the thought of getting to Mulder that she failed to see the black car that followed slightly behind her.

Mulder's Apartment 

**6:15 p.m.**

After fighting her way through the D.C. rush hour traffic, Scully finally reached Mulder's apartment. Parking the car, she quickly grabbed her satchel and got out. Walking to the trunk, she unlocked it and procured a doctor's bag. Closing the trunk, she quickly made her way to the apartment complex entrance.

Across the street, in a parked black car, sat Krycek. He watched as Scully ran into the apartment complex her bag in tow. He knew this apartment complex and he knew who lived here. He smiled as he saw the doctor's bag. "Awww is Mulder in need of medical attention?" he said sarcastically. "I only wish I were the one responsible for it! Although in my case, they would be calling the local coroner!"

Scully took the elevator to Mulder's floor. Stepping out, she walked down the hallway until she reached "42". She pounded on the door furiously. "Mulder, it's me." She waited impatiently for the door to open not knowing what to expect. The door opened and in the doorway stood Mulder not looking injured at all. "What took you so long?"

"I got stuck in traffic. I drove here as fast as I could." She looked down at Mulder's hands, which were holding a towel covered with blood. "My god, Mulder what happened?"

Mulder grabbed Scully and pulled her inside. "Mulder, what the hell is going on? You nearly pulled my arm out of its socket!"

Mulder quickly closed the door. "I'm sorry about that Scully. I didn't want anyone to see this. Well you will understand once I show you."

"Once you show me what? Mulder what is..." Her words were lost as she looked to where Mulder was standing. Below him was the body of Mendrick. "Oh my god!" she said running over to the body. She bent down and saw the stomach wound. "Mulder, what happened here?"

"It's not what you think" said Mulder looking at her. "If I told you the truth you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"This man showed up at my apartment and described findings on the Pendleton Murder that no one could have known. I had him come in and then he started babbling on about the past and how he needed my help. I thought it was all a joke so I started mocking him. He in turn grabbed me and I pulled out my gun to protect myself. I did not intend to shoot him just scare him into leaving. Well the next thing I knew he told me he was immortal and he reached across and made me pull the trigger." He looked at Scully who had an eyebrow raised. "Now you see why I had you come here as I knew that this story would be hard to believe."

Scully focused her attention back to Mendrick. She examined him and a grim look came across her face. "Well, the bottom line is Mulder that there is nothing I can do for this man unless I get him to a hospital. Even if I do get him to one I guarantee he will never survive the journey. He has already lost too much blood."

"So, I'm just supposed to let this man lay on my floor and die?"

"I'm sorry Mulder but I don't have the necessary supplies with me to help this man."

"Scully, you have to try and do something! You're a medical doctor for god's sake!"

"Mulder.." Scully could see the anguish in Mulder's eyes. He was right she was a medical doctor and it was her duty to try to save this man's life no matter how grim the situation seemed. She also knew that if this man died it would place Mulder in a bad situation. "All right, Mulder. I will do what I can." She rose up from Mendrick's body and walked over to get her doctor's bag. "This is two you owe me now, Mulder."

"Yeah, yeah.." Mulder said giving her a grin.

Scully took some items out of her bag and began to examine Mendrick. She took out needles and filled them with serums and also forced some kind of liquid down his throat. She looked up at Mulder. "Mulder there is nothing else I can do. He does not seem to be responding to anything. "She noticed that all of a sudden Mendrick's breathing had stopped. She felt for his pulse. "Mulder he has no vitals!" She started to perform CPR on Mendrick. After several tries with no response she felt his neck for a pulse. She looked up at Mulder a serious expression on her face. "Mulder, I'm afraid he's dead."

"What? He can't be!"

"I'm sorry Mulder. I told you I did all that I could."

"So much for him being immortal!" muttered Mulder.

"What?"

"Nothing." Mulder fell back on the futon and rubbed his forehead. "So, now I have the dead body of a total stranger in my apartment. This is just perfect! If I am suspected of murder, I will lose my job as well as well as face a prison sentence!"

"Mulder, you're innocent. You didn't kill this man.."

"It doesn't matter, Scully. My fingerprints are on the weapon! It's just going to look like I shot a defenseless man! Some higher ups in the bureau have been looking for a chance to get rid of me! This is all they would need!"

"But Mulder..."

"But nothing, Scully. It's over!" Mulder buried his head in his hands.

Scully walked up and sat next to him on the futon. "Mulder, listen to me." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. Mulder shrugged off her hand. "Listen to me dammit!" she said spinning Mulder around to face her. "There is a way to avoid all this. We get rid of the body. There is no evidence without it."

"And how can we do that?"

"Well, I am a medical doctor. I can say that I found this body on the street and bring it in as a John Doe. It will just look like this man met with an unfortunate gang incident and without the weapon, no one will know."

Mulder pushed himself off the futon and brushed past Scully heading to the window. "Scully, I won't let you risk your career for me. How many times have you almost been killed or fired because of me?"

Scully walked up behind him and placed her arms around him. "Did it ever occur to you that I chose to be put in that situation?" She lay her head on Mulder's shoulder. "That just maybe Mr. Fox Mulder does not know everything like he thinks he does?" Mulder said nothing and continued to stare straight ahead. "I'm not just doing this for you, you know. I'm doing this for me as well. I mean if something happened to you, they would re-assign me. What other area of the bureau could possibly offer me something as exciting or someone who would challenge my theories? Except maybe Agent Doggett who would infuriate me and cause me to kill him. Then I would be in prison like you." Scully could feel Mulder starting to feel less tense.

A grin spread on Mulder's face. "Scully, why is it you can take a situation like this and make lightness of it?"

"I guess I've just been around you too long." Scully said smiling. Mulder turned around to face her. He looked deep into her eyes and gently held her face. Scully could feel her heart beating faster and faster as he looked at her. Caressing her cheeks he moved his face closer to hers.

"I...I think I should get going Mulder." She said pulling away from him and stepping away from the window.

"What? Scully, I'm sorry if I did anything to.."

"For....forget it Mulder. Just help me with the body. I'm going to need a large garbage bag and then you are going to have to help me get the body to my car."

Mulder nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Scully stood in the living room playing with her cross necklace. Her and Mulder had worked together for over 8 years and had shared many moments together. Her mind raced back to the time when her and Mulder had been working on the case involving the bombing of the federal building in Dallas. Her and Mulder had been re-assigned and Scully had planned on quitting the bureau. She had gone to tell Mulder and he had confessed how much she meant to him and "how she had kept him honest." He had held her face his hands much like he had just done and her heart had been beating just as fast. She wondered if Mulder knew just how difficult it had been for her to resist the temptation he had given her. Her thoughts were broken up as Mulder walked into the living room holding two large garbage bags. "Will these work?"

"Well, they're going to have to" Scully said turning back around. She walked over to Mulder and took one of the bags. Walking over to the body she placed the bag over part of it. Mulder walked over and covered up the other half of the body with the other one. Scully stood up and looked at the two garbage bags covering the body. "Well, it's not the best body bag I've seen but it will due for now. Now, let's get this body out to my car."

Nodding, Mulder picked up one end of the body while Scully picked up the other. "Well the loss of blood didn't make him any less heavier!" Mulder scoffed.

Scully smiled as they headed towards the door. Mulder fumbled for the door handle struggling to hold onto the body. "Guess I should have opened the door first!" he said grinning. He finally succeeded in grabbing the door handle and pushed the door open. Mulder and Scully carried the body to the elevator and took it to the main floor before heading to Scully's car. As they walked it appeared that either no one was home in the area or they just plain did not care what they were carrying. Reaching the car, Scully fumbled for her keys. She unlocked the back door and slid her part of the body into the back seat. Mulder pushed his end and soon the body was in the back seat. Scully closed the door. "Well, let's just hope that no one saw us carrying this to the car."

Mulder looked around. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone did. If they did I will just tell them I had some laundry to do."

"That would be some laundry for two people to have to carry out."

"Have you ever seen my laundry, Scully?"

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Well I'd better get this body to the morgue before anyone REALLY get suspicious. I will contact you later on."

Mulder opened up the driver door for her. "Thanks again, Scully. I promise you I won't forget this."

"I'm sure you won't. See you later Mulder." Scully stepped into the seat and closed the door. Mulder stepped back as the car pulled out of the parking lot. He waved as he watched the car disappear into the street. He just hoped that he had made the right decision in sending Scully with the body. He also hoped that the incident that had just happened in the apartment had not pushed Scully away from him forever.


	9. Scully Meets an Old Friend

**Chapter 9**

Krycek's anger had begun to envelop him as he had looked at the two figures in the window. Watching Scully embrace Mulder and Mulder moving close to kiss her was more than he could stand. It was obvious that Mulder was not in need of medical attention. He had watched as they had carried a large load to Scully's car. Krycek had been around long enough to know what the outline of a body looked like. The two garbage bags covering the body could not deceive him. From what he could figure out, someone had come into Mulder's apartment and there had been some kind of struggle resulting in a death. He followed behind Scully a safe distance curious to see where she was taking the body. After following her for many miles, she finally came to the city morgue. Parking the car, he glanced at his watch. A couple of hours would determine whether Scully would meet him at the aforementioned place in the note.

He smiled as he thought of the roses that he had sent her. He knew that she would be baffled as to where they had come from. He also knew that the mysterious entreated her especially through her work on the X-Files. His mind flashed back to a time when he had given such a gift to her all those years ago. He had presented it to her and caused the conflict within herself that he knew she was fighting even now.

"Patience." He told himself. "Patience..."

He sat in the shadows and watched as Scully entered the morgue.

City Morgue 

**6:45 p.m.**

Scully pulled into the parking lot of the city morgue. Parking the car, she sat motionless. She had told Mulder that it would not be a problem in bringing the dead body to the morgue. The truth was that she didn't know how she was going to do it but she had not wanted to worry Mulder. She had been in worse predicaments than this before. How many times had her and Mulder snuck into top secret facilities and gained access to classified documents? Risking their lives as well as their careers?

"Sneaking in this body should be a piece of cake." She thought.

Taking a deep breath, she turned off the car. "Well, I guess it's now or never." She opened up the door and grabbed her satchel swinging it over her shoulder. As she walked towards the entrance, she hoped that someone who knew her would be on duty, as it would make it much easier.

She walked into the entrance and saw that apparently the clerk had stepped away from his/her desk. Glancing around, she saw a gurney parked in the corner. Creeping towards it, she grabbed it and began wheeling it towards the door. Opening the door she wheeled the gurney to her car. Opening the car door, she pulled the body out and slid it on to the gurney. Strapping it down she pushed the door closed with her side. Pushing the gurney, she looked around for any signs of people around. Nothing but empty cars met her gaze. Breathing a sigh of relief, she pressed on shoving the gurney through the entrance. Again she saw no indications of activity. "So far, so good." She thought as she continued her way down the hallway. She couldn't believe how easy it had been to get the body inside. "Now, all I have to do is leave the body in one of these rooms and..." Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice from behind her.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

Scully froze not wanting to turn around. She knew it had been too easy.

"I said, what do you think you're doing?"

"Ok, Scully. This is it." She thought. Taking a deep breath she turned around. Her eyes fell upon the face of a young blonde-haired woman. She held a clipboard in her hand and looked less than amused.

"I'm going to have to see some identification."

Scully smiled. "Yes, of course." She pulled out her FBI Badge. "I'm Special Agent Dana Scully and I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I am also a medical doctor."

The woman stared at Scully's ID. "I see, Agent Scully. Would you mind stating your purpose and why you have taken the liberty of bringing a body here?"

"I was out driving and I found this body on the side of the road."

"You found a body on the side of the road and you did not call for an ambulance?"

"Well, once I discovered that the person was dead, I decided it would be easier to just bring the body myself."

The woman studied Scully intently. "You expect me to believe that an FBI Agent who just happens to also be a medical doctor, was driving around at night and just happened upon a body? I'm afraid you will have to discuss this with security."

"Look, I'll just leave the body here with you and..."

"Come with me, Agent Scully. I'm sure security would be more than happy to contact your supervisors regarding this matter."

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Saunders."

Scully breathed a sigh of relief. She recognized the voice that had just spoken. She turned around and saw a middle-aged blonde-haired man standing before her. "Hello, Jeremy."

The man smiled. "Hello, Dana. Nice to see you again."

The blonde-haired woman looked at him. "Dr. Spears, you know this woman?"

"Of course I do. This is Special Agent Dana Scully and we went to medical school together. Is there a problem here?"

"Yes, I'd say there is. I found her wheeling this dead body in here and she had a ridiculous story about how she happened upon it while she was on the road. I mean, have you heard anything so outrageous?"

Jeremy ignored the woman's remark and smiled at Scully. "Any indication as to the cause of death?'

"As a matter of fact, it appears that the victim died of a gunshot wound to the stomach. I'm assuming that this was some kind of gang related incident." Scully said returning a smile and brushing a strand of auburn hair away from her face. She had always liked Jeremy, even though he was a tremendous flirt. She remembered all the times they had worked together on projects and the intelligence that he possessed. He had become one of the most foremost doctors in his field and also worked at the morgue to help at certain times.

The blonde-haired woman was clearly annoyed at Jeremy's attentions toward Scully. "Dr. Spears, she is clearly out of order here! What do you plan on doing about this matter?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? But Dr. she violated.."

"She did nothing of the kind. I will take care of things from here Ms. Saunders."

"Dr. this is.."

"Ms. Saunders, I am the superior on duty tonight. Therefore you will do what I say or I will be forced to report your behavior to your superiors."

The blonde-haired woman glanced at Jeremy and Scully before walking off in a huff.

"Thanks, Jeremy"

"No problem, Dana. Anything for you. So tell me, are you still working on the X-Files?"

"Yep. Same as always."

"You know, Dana, you and I could have been a great male/female doctor team."

"Now, Jeremy, let's not go down that road again."

"You know I'll never let you forget that, Dana." He said smiling and looking into her eyes.

"I know." Scully replied trying to avert her eyes. "So, will you take care of this body for me, Jeremy?"

"Well, I was hoping that maybe we could do that together." He said grabbing Scully's hand.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy but I really need to be going. I.....have some place I need to be." Scully said dropping his hand.

"You mean a date?"

"Possibly."

"Not with that spooky partner of yours? What's his name, Moldy?"

"Mulder." Scully said correcting him. "His name is Mulder. And for your information, he is not the one I am meeting with."

"Come on, Dana. Why didn't you ever go out on a date with me?"

"If I remember correctly, you were too busy trying to impress all the professors and doctors and I did not want to compete."

"What can I say, Dana? I was young and stupid." He grabbed her hand again and moved closer. "Too stupid to realize what I had in front of me. Can't we just start over?"

"Jeremy, please..."

"You know I never told you how much I envied that partner of yours." He leaned closer to her. "How he got to see that beautiful face and smile every day. How he could sit next to you just barely touching that soft delicate skin of yours."

"Let go of me, Jeremy."

"If I were your partner I would have made a move on you a long time ago. He doesn't deserve you, Dana.." The next thing Jeremy knew he was met with an elbow in the stomach. He instantly let go of Scully's hand.

"Don't you EVER say anything like that again do you understand me? You don't know a thing about Mulder or about what we do."

He looked at Scully with a surprised look on his face. "You actually like him don't you? You would not have re-acted the way you did if you didn't."

"I...I have to go now. Good night Jeremy." Scully rushed down the hallway and out the doors as fast as she could.

Jeremy looked after her as she left. He was still nursing his side when Ms. Saunders returned. "Is everything all right Dr.?"

"Yes, everything is just fine. Ms. Saunders if you don't mind, I would appreciate you taking this body to room number "16." I will be in to autopsy it later."

"But Dr. I was just on my way to sign out for the night."

"Ms. Saunders who is the superior again here? You will take this body down to room "16" and prep it for an autopsy is that understood?"

"Yes, Dr. Spears." Ms. Saunders said with a grimace. Mumbling she pushed the gurney down the hallway.

Jeremy smiled. He loved having authority over people. He knew that Scully had been upset with him but he did not care. He was determined not to give up on her yet and now he thought he had found her weak link.


	10. Stephan Sees His Beloved Again

**Chapter 10**

**Scully's Apartment**

**7:15 p.m.**

Scully had run as fast as she could from the city morgue. When she had reached the parking lot, she stopped to catch her breath. She had to get as far away from Jeremy as possible. She had not liked how he had grabbed her and intimidated her. It had almost seemed like he was a different person and nothing like the sweet guy that she used to know. It was amazing how status could change someone. There had been a time when she would have considered dating Jeremy but as she had told him, he had been too busy trying to impress his superiors. When he had made the statement concerning Mulder, Scully realized she had probably over-reacted with elbowing him in the stomach but then again maybe she hadn't. He had hit a nerve with her and she knew if he wished he could use it to his advantage. She was always sensitive when it came to Mulder and unfortunately it had caused many problems.

These thoughts were running through her mind as she pulled up to her apartment. Again, her pre-occupied mind made her unaware of the car parked across the street and the pair of eyes that sat in the darkness watching her.

Getting out of the car, she grabbed her satchel and headed into her apartment. Making her way to her apartment, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. Laying her satchel on the chair, she took off her trenchcoat and hung it in the closet. Walking over to her stereo, she placed a CD of "Beethoven" and pressed "PLAY". Instantly, the soothing melodic notes of "Moonlight Sonata" began to fill the room. She always liked to listen to classical music when she wanted to sort out her thoughts. She walked over to the window and opened it. She closed her eyes and felt her skin tingle as a breeze came over her. It did not seem like a normal breeze but one that held mystery. This breeze almost had a scent on it and it intoxicated her. An image began to conjure up in her mind. She saw the shadow of a man holding out a single red rose to her. As she took the rose, he touched her hand. An electricity and sensual feeling overcame her as she felt herself being drawn to him. She reached out her hand and was just about to see his face when she heard a voice.

"Not yet, my love. You will see my face when we meet. I know you are most anxious to know me and why I have come to you. Come to me and I will reveal everything to you. Everything your heart desires and all the questions you wish to know the answers to."

Suddenly the image was gone and she found herself standing by the window again. What had just happened to her? She had felt like she was not even there for those few moments. Something told her that she should go to the restaurant even though she knew that Mulder would tell her not to. She was unlike Mulder in some ways in that at times she longed for some things beyond work. She remembered the time that Mulder had gone out of town and she had gotten involved with a strange man as well as had a tattoo done. She could not really explain to Mulder why she had done it. It was almost like there was another side to her that even she did not understand at times. That mysterious side of her was controlling her even now.

She walked back from the window and walked into her bedroom closet. As she walked it was almost like she did not have control over her actions. She looked through her wardrobe and picked out a black outfit with black straps. As she looked at it, she remembered the first time she had worn it. She could still see CSM sitting across from her at the table holding a wineglass. He like so many others in her life had manipulated her and in many ways taken advantage of her. Taking off her skirt and blouse she slipped into the black dress. Walking up to her mirror she looked into it and brushed a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear. Reaching into her jewelry box she pulled out two pearl studs and placed them in her ear. She then pulled out a string of pearls and reaching around her neck closed the clasp. She rarely dressed up but when she did, she did have some things for the occasion. She knew where this restaurant was and she knew that the dress code was formal. She took one last look in the mirror and satisfied with her appearance went back into the living room. She went to pick up the phone and was just about to dial Mulder's number when she stopped. She always let Mulder know when she went to do something she was unsure of but this was a time when she felt that he should not know. She placed the phone back on its cradle and went to fetch her coat.

Krycek sat in the car and a smile came across his face. When Scully had gone to the window, he had watched as the breeze had buffeted her auburn hair. He could almost feel the touch of her skin and could feel her longings crying out. He knew now how much she wanted to meet her admirer and he had prevented her from calling Mulder. He knew that Mulder would be the only thing to stand in his way. Issac had said that he was going to take care of Mulder but until then he had to take care of things himself. He watched as Scully came out of the apartment and stepped into her car. There were times when he did like having the influence over others and now was that time.

"You don't know her the way I do Mulder and you never will. You will never know the secret desires she harbors and be able to fulfill them."

He started the car and headed toward his destined rendezvous.

The City Morgue 

**7:45 p.m.**

Nurse Saunders had grumbled as she had wheeled away the dead body on the gurney. "Just who the hell does he think he is?" she muttered. She admitted that she thought he was handsome but in the personality department that was another matter. It had angered her the most that he had made her look like an "ultimate ass" in front of the FBI Agent. She had plans for the evening and they were being put on hold because of having to prep the body. After putting the body on the table she had taken out a tag and written "Doe, John" on it before placing it on the toe. She gathered the usual tools used for an autopsy and placed them near the table. She then walked into an adjoining room to gather the rest of the materials when she ran into the local coroner. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought I was alone in here. I was just prepping a body for autopsy in the far room. Excuse me, Dr."

"It's quite all right Nurse Saunders." The coroner said reading her nametag. "I don't usually work this late either but I have people riding me up and down regarding this case. If you need any of these tools I would be happy to relinquish them to you." He gave her a warm smile.

"That is very kind of you Dr." she replied batting her eyelashes at him. Alison knew she was a terrible flirt but she didn't care. She liked men and she was quite familiar with the local coroner. She had seen him come into the morgue many times and he had always glanced a smile her way. She had hoped that he would ask her out but so far had not done so. She was becoming so desperate that she had even considered asking him herself many times. She watched as the Dr. continued with his autopsy. He then placed the tools she needed onto the table. She went to pick them up when he placed his hand on hers.

"So tell me, Ms. Saunders. What is a lovely lady like you doing working here on a Friday evening? I would think that someone like you would be out on a date somewhere?"

"You flatter me Dr. However I must inform you that I do not have a date tonight."

"Is that so?" the coroner grabbed her hand. "Well now you do."

"Are you asking me out Dr.?"

"Yes, I believe I am. As soon I am through with this autopsy I would be honored if you would join me for dinner tonight. That is if you wish to go?"

Alison smiled. "I think that would be very nice. Let me finish prepping this body for autopsy and I will meet you there as I will need to go home and change."

The coroner smiled back. "Sounds good to me. Meet me at the Red Rose café and I should be along shortly."

"All right I will be there." She turned to leave. "Oh, and Dr, please call me Allison."

"Very well, Allison." He said smiling. "My name is John."

"Well, John I will let you get back to your autopsy and see you at the Red Rose." Allison said blowing him a kiss. She picked up the tools and headed out of the room. She could sense the coroner's eyes watching her and she swung her hips a little more. She could almost see him drooling even now and a smiled crept across her face. She loved having men wrapped around her little finger. "Well, you had your chance Dr. Jeremy Spears." She muttered as she walked back into the room. She looked at the table and dropped the tools that she was holding. The body that had been on the table was...gone! She looked around the room with no signs of anyone. She quickly ran out the door and looked down the hallway but nothing but emptiness met her eyes. "Well, it couldn't have just walked out of here all by itself!" she muttered.

She was about to go down the hallway to find Dr. Jeremy Spears when she stopped. "Wait a minute, I have a date. He asked me to prep the body for autopsy and that is exactly what I did. It is not my fault if the body turns up missing when I am gone. Anyone could have walked in to get the body when I left the room." She walked to the back room and grabbed her coat. "Let Dr. Spears deal with the missing body. After all I am just a nurse!" She muttered as she walked towards the door and to her car.

Dr. Jeremy Spears came down the hallway minutes later and headed towards the room where he had told Nurse Saunders to prep the body for autopsy. Approaching the door he put on a pair of latex gloves. "All right, it's ShowTime!" he said opening the door. His cheery attitude was taken away as he looked at the empty table in front of him. "What the hell?" He looked at the door to make sure he was at the right door. "This is the right room but where the hell is the body?" He muttered. He could see the tools were placed on the table just like they should only thing was there was no body!

He walked out of the room and made his way to the security desk. "Excuse me, but has anyone else been in room number "16" besides myself and Nurse Saunders?"

The security guard looked at his clipboard. "No, No Dr. no one else signed for entering that room. Why?"

Jeremy turned pale. "I...I was just wondering. Thank you."

"Are you all right Dr. Spears?"

"Yes, yes I am please excuse me."

He walked away from the security desk and made his way to a far room. He opened up his briefcase and pulled out a small black book. Years ago, she had given him her cell number in case he needed to contact her regarding information on cases. He hoped it still worked, as he did not know whom else to contact regarding what had just happened. "This is definitely up your alley, Dana." He muttered as he dialed her cell.


End file.
